the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Louisa Connolly-Burnham / Gallery
AyPYSuaCQAA2qs-.jpg large.jpg|Just had my costume fitting and now I'm getting my hair highlighted! Willow in the making! #houseofanubis :) http://pic.twitter.com/ugYmo9xu AyGR5cQCAAIDmMh.jpg large.jpg|Trying not to fall in......Pennsylvania USA :) http://pic.twitter.com/v85T40i3 AyC2Te1CMAASvLB.jpg large.jpg|Edited photo AyBCPuYCEAIEnuu.jpg large.jpg|My hair and make-up for the role of Hannah in short film "The Story of a Night Out" http://pic.twitter.com/C6stWljj instagr.am.jpg|http://instagr.am/p/NCgGxwRCRn/ Shooting a film for the British Red Cross called "The Story of a Night Out"....that's me on the floor :D @force7tweets AxOmgIKCMAABH0n.jpg large.jpg|Loving life with @djamesgreenway at gay pride in London! http://pic.twitter.com/MRzF7Rsg Aw0q14JCEAAZf1T.jpg large.jpg|Me and my handsome boyfriend at Collin and Brianna's awesome wedding! http://pic.twitter.com/ugRJOjBf AwOZAYOCMAEVObb.jpg large.jpg|For my birthday my awesome boyfriend took me to the build-a-bear factory, say hi to Clifton :) http://pic.twitter.com/X5qYbKDm AvQp-FpCMAAIeMK.jpg large.jpg|Look at the pug puppies me and Ronnie are babysitting :) http://pic.twitter.com/Dq5CORXL AvDb0pACQAAd_t6.jpg large.jpg|Wolfblood CBBC wrap party! http://pic.twitter.com/3SJOAAF8 An9_FUjCMAI-J0E.jpg large.jpg|Wolfblood CBBC wrap party! http://pic.twitter.com/3SJOAAF8 Am2fCZNCMAEtXQ8.jpg large.jpg|Playing with photo booth on @NiekVersteeg's iPad, the 'negative' option made @Kedar94 white and me black. #swapsies http://pic.twitter.com/ZHSt5ZyH Amwmc5LCAAIZXoG.jpg large.jpg|Today me and @aimeekelly_ unintentionally both wore blue checks, the exact same grey jacket, leggings & uggs #weareone http://pic.twitter.com/HWuxem0v AlthDZmCAAA0OVk.jpg large.jpg|Getting my feet eaten by fish!!!! The most tickly thing ever!!!!! #nom http://pic.twitter.com/jra0fngq AlnIHaWCIAAnnBI.jpg large.jpg|My little brother turns 10 on Monday!!! I cant wait to see my little monkey and spoil him!!! Tyler <3 http://pic.twitter.com/7W0ZohOH Akv4CCQCQAAtpFV.jpg large.jpg|My crazy hair and make-up in the Mazuma Mobile Commercial!!! http://pic.twitter.com/BEUREsJr Akv3jcGCAAEJvjK.jpg large.jpg|Filming with Sally Hawkins in "Little Crackers" Sky1 http://pic.twitter.com/0ujcoiWd AktxHXiCIAE7znZ.jpg large.jpg|Filming the British Red Cross Commercial @BrandNewSchool http://pic.twitter.com/rytiu6JY AktppKaCQAAm9zY.jpg large.jpg|Filming with Barbara Windsor in "Little Crackers" Sky1 http://pic.twitter.com/31yvoJBA AkXK3xBCIAEOr5q.jpg large.jpg|@BretFreeman #HollywoodArmy baby!!!!! http://pic.twitter.com/Afeo16WN 0a05b274d4e411e1b74a22000a1e8b9e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Table read with some familiar faces #inlovewithmycast". Willow.jpg AyqkNypCAAAUHSn.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Hanging with the stars in my new city, Liverpool :)". AyzeY9SCcAE-0JO.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “I’m a Nickelodeon girl now! :) @NickelodeonUK @NickelodeonTV #houseofanubis”. She is new the the “House of Anubis” cast. Follow her on Twitter at “@LouisaCBurnham”. She will play “Willow” in “House of Anubis” Season 3. Ay6_ei7CYAAK0W9.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “Finally joined the House of Anubis girls and got my Disney Princess! Disney’s most famous redhead of course :) Ariel!”. AzC3nHfCIAANbWU.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “House of Anubis welcome muffins from Nickolodeon for our first day of filming Season 3 :) Thanks guys!! @NickelodeonTV”. AzCIopDCQAEz6dT.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “I don’t do mornings…but i’ll have to get used to it because it’s the first day of filming #houseofanubis season 3! :D”. e4d43da2db6611e1b4d31231380f8c75_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Red lipstick". beb5241edb6711e1992a22000a1e888f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My other hobby....". 5d0faad6dc3411e1ba8122000a1e88a8 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "We bad. @louisacburnham #eggiebreadandicecream". f269455ae0ef11e180ff22000a1cf730_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My hand looks like a foot. You bad. @HarrisonClark92". 8cde10b4e0f211e1a9be22000a1e8b1a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "When there's nothing else to do, do crazy make up @HarrisonClark92". Az7Bc0BCEAA9eCl.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "New Coloured Headshot 2012 by @FayeThomasPhoto". It's also her new Twitter profile picture. 0d284ab0e4a311e18a5c22000a1e86b8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me dressed as Ariel from The Little Mermaid for my Disney themed 19th birthday! :)". 70a67052e59911e1914322000a1e9b9c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "The Arts Educational School Classical Acting Medal 2009". 11de3cd4e59a11e18fe322000a1cdf77_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "So much hair, so little time". 2d40e0d4e59b11e18dfa22000a1cbb1d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I miss riding. I miss horses. I miss Virginia.". F99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)". f87da64aea2011e1a2fe22000a1e8a58_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "@Joe_Nug92 Flounder & Ariel 1992 babies". 7eaaf684eaf611e18d6622000a1cbab4 7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Reunited with Bobby!! #wolfbloodcbbc #houseofanubis @bllockwood". 3a6042eceddd11e182b422000a1e9572 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis School Girls.. @anamulvoyten @tasiel @louisaconnollyburnham". a3804e46edda11e18e5722000a1e8abd_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Sneaky peak at my character Willow in #houseofanubis season 3 :)". LouisaBigScreen.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me on the big screen at the Leeds Festival @force7tweets". LouisaCarltonRoad.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Bye bye Carlton Road and the best house mate in the world :( @HarrisonClark92". c4459130f1d711e1959322000a1e9e0c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "But did you pop your leg?". It also her new Twitter profile picture. 7f17a020f2af11e1a98b22000a1e879e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I ran out of food in my house, luckily @Eugene_Simon was there to save the day! Great friend great cook :)". A1nbFChCYAALIpz.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: “Buckinghamshire babes! @anamulvoyten #houseofanubis”. 816dd9e6f34c11e1aaa822000a1de2ba 7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me and the beautiful @anamulvoyten as Amber & Willow #houseofanubis". 2a55028af55211e1ac3122000a1cdeaf_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Great view of Piccadilly Circus from the top floor of @RipleysWorld London". a20dd548f61211e1a74822000a1e8c8d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Thuggin off set #itstimeslikethese #whatuknowboutRON @louisacburnham". Louisa in wolfblood.jpg|Louisa as Shannon in Wolfblood A2L5QmZCUAAGsf2.jpg|Tweeted by “@terrymcphoto”: “The beautiful @LouisaCBurnham at last night’s Halo 4 Launch Party in #Manchester. #freelance #celebrity #photographer”.|link=https://twitter.com/terrymcphoto/status/244031393401819137 tumblr_m9u7hkFLkz1qmot6go1_500.jpg tumblr_ma0mcaxssR1rfxoado3_250.jpg Tumblr ma02rwHZE11rr0k1so1 500 (1).png Proxy (4).jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Me and Lou".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/244734096557883392 proxy (6).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Playing Halo 4 at the launch! Thank you for a great night @celebritygaming!".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/244969544622415872 proxy7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Crazy hair crazy make-up".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/244979702996013057 A2jKC72CYAEl8Kv.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Who recognizes this image? Its from todays 'Wolfblood' episode taken by our costume designer @McG_Karen #wolfbloodcbbc". She tweeted the picture on September 11, 2012.|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/245668331456192512 Proxy11.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me and @TasieD at the Halo 4 Launch :) @celebritygaming #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/246620933018755072 proxy (13).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Eating Nandos with @TasieD at the Halo 4 launch! @celebritygaming @nandos_official". It's also Louisa's new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/246618359288971266 A2uEI0aCAAAoXCu.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "@kedarwstirling and I with a real life Wolfblood! #wolfbloodcbbc #wolfblood #cbbc".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/246435891659276288 proxy (15).jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/246697761184051200 proxy17.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me and my very own coconut at Caledonian Road festival 2012 :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/247345383838212096 proxy (20).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Taking my awesome hamster for a walk in his ball around the corridors...trying to get him to work off my ove".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/247431511798841344 A3AN8clCUAALMB2.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Wolfblood CBBC Wrap Party #wolfbloodcbbc".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/247713311616028672 proxy (23).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Reppin my Cally fest tee @TheCallyFest".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/247700512378613761 proxy (24).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Cally fest one love @TheCallyFest".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/247699012470321152 proxy (27).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "With @StevenBurke88 at the Halo 4 launch wearing his Olympic gold medal! #teamgb @celebritygaming".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248399748627828736 proxy (28).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "With Olympic Gold Medallist @StevenBurke88 at the Halo 4 Launch! #teamgb @celebritygaming".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248401234137079809 Proxy (29).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me & Keeds as Shannon & Tom in Wolfblood with CBBCs Hacker! @KedarWStirling @Phil_Gluvets".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248467015872937984 proxy (30).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me as Shannon on location in Northumberland filming Wolfblood with CBBCs Hacker @Phil_Gluvets #wolfbloodcbbc".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248468168266366977 proxy (34).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Yes you are totally cute and fluffy but you would definitely eat my hamsters".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248766324677955584 A3Q1iu CAAAtSSn.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "had a great day on location with @LouisaCBurnham keeping me laughing all day long. She's hilar !".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/248882750252253184 proxy21.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My awesome make up artist on House of Anubis gave me @Dermalogica treats :D Thanks Lin!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248824793271529472 proxy (35).jpg|Shhhh! Caution Filming Ahead!! ;) #houseofanubis|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248841153271721985 proxy (36).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Today was my first day on location at the REAL House of Anubis! Its definitely all sank in now :) #HOA".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/248859198715215873 ffb701d53c806c77c7546da52324214f.jpeg|Louisa's new Twitter profile picture. She will be playing new character "Willow Jenks" on "House of Anubis" Season 3. Follow her on Twitter at "@LouisaCBurnham". 705e110a69ad68423fe98bbba7444bd1.jpeg|Louisa's new Twitter profile picture. She will be playing new character "Willow Jenks" on "House of Anubis" Season 3. Follow her on Twitter at "@LouisaCBurnham". A3qd4jWCAAA2pyf.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Uh-oh............ #WolfbloodCBBC #Wolfblood #cbbc".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/250686324154171392 A4CdrWsCMAAyJEi.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Willow Jenks hair and makeup done for the House of Anubis Season 3 photo shoot! #houseofanubis #HOA :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252374947278761984 A4DNTwFCUAAadCa.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Unsociable bunch of people......".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/252427318335787008 A4De_D6CUAAWz_y.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Willow Jenks! House of Anubis season 3 photo shoot :) #houseofanubis #hoa".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252446754086211584 A4DfMFsCIAAE7ek.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Kisses from Willow :) #houseofanubis #hoa".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252446977902649345 proxy (45).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Tweeting y'all directly from my trailer at the House of Anubis season 3 photo shoot! #houseofanubis #hoa".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252447906219573248 proxy31.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Look at the awesome ninja turtles masks we were given! Everyone watch the new series! #nickturtlesuk".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/252782110262296576 proxy33.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Went to an awesome cathedral in Liverpool today!".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/253869289570967552 proxy (48).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I felt you and I knew you loved me" Liverpool cathedral".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/253870527960199168 A954d320118711e28d1322000a1fb079 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@louisaconnollyburnham #werelikediamondsindasky #roomielurv".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/255406131848028161 Proxy38.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "#talkinboutlife #aintnothinbutagthang @louisaconnollyburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/256146475506077696 proxy (61).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Another cheeky snap of me as 'Willow Jenks' in House of Anubis Season 3!".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/256792599669653504 proxy (63).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "stop.....FLOWER TIME". It's Louisa's new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/257247827913232384 proxy (64).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "stop.....HAMSTER TIME".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/257245816421511168 A5Pz2h2CEAANM_R.jpg|Tweeted by Brad: "My comedy placement of various objects has fooled @LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/BradKavanagh/status/257817721809539073 proxy (68).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Cuppa tea Magneto style".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/257627395870302208 A5Fm2kwCEAAcHjH.jpg|Tweeted by "@WolfbloodCBBC": "Shannon aka Louisa Connolly-Burnham and Tom aka Kedar W Stirling on Set of #Wolfblood (copyright by @Steve_Sinclair_ )".|link=https://twitter.com/WolfbloodCBBC/status/257099741496741888 A5WwtBCCcAAiZ4I.jpg|Tweeted by "@WolfbloodTV": "what did you thought about @LouisaCBurnham as Shannon in today's episode?".|link=https://twitter.com/WolfbloodTV/status/258306841052868609 A5gifRmCYAIhOPb.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Rainbow :) @AlexShipppp @AJSawyer #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/258994899263840256 Proxy43.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Girls night".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/259965912982110208 proxy (72).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "@TeganEdwards10 I still wear the hat you gave me :,)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/260052988758990848 proxy (79).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Halloween 2012...Jessica Rabbit".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/262913345894629376 e4d2eed4245911e2bf341231381f7502_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "bllockwood has a whale tongue o.0".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/264085778446024704 Proxy48.jpg|Tweeted by "@aimeemkelly": "Sushi in manch".|link=https://twitter.com/aimeemkelly/status/264088666119471104 93203bda27a311e2876222000a1fbcf1_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My dad came to visit me on the House of Anubis set today :D Follow him: @The2Brewers".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/265602532271861760 C073dcf8292a11e29ade22000a1f9bd0 7.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Tiny chat with our #HOA fans �� @LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/266306858992680960 A7IWVVqCQAANtcT.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra...|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/266299883810603011 Proxy (87).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "@LouisaCBurnham makes it happen. #loveher".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/267035138557374464 proxy (92).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Thank you for my limited edition copy of #Halo4 @celebritygaming! Can't wait to play! #xboxuk".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/267598965543944192 Proxy59.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/268803077304356864 76630d10287011e2aa0322000a1fa408 7.jpg|Tweeted by "@JulBeSt" on November 6th: "Liverpool bitches praying for Obama #london #liverpool #uk".|link=https://twitter.com/JulBeSt/status/265971495610744832 A77SRKBCMAELjra.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Missing the musketeers :( @Laurenlsummers @JulBeSt".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/269884219872915456 proxy63.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I finally got my photo with Corbierre! #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/270552886767939584 A8YCqPqCcAA-BAB.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Thanksgiving with my roomie @AlexShipppp #thankful".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/271907752278913025 proxy67.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Did we just become best friends? @LouisaCBurnham @louisacburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/272058545145516032 A8kHFcDCIAIVf2t.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Ready for the BAFTAs, representing House of Anubis! #baftakids #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272757042438086656 A8k8Ut0CEAAPywF.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me on the red carpet at the BAFTAs :) #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272815579021316096 proxy69.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Walking round stealing BAFTAs don't mind me. They're so heavy by the way! #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272891936992526337 A8mAm39CAAAUNnP.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Its everyone's favourite teacher....Mr Sweet! Paul Antony-Barber looking as handsome as ever! #baftakids #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272890657771749376 A8l8N_eCQAA4eo2.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I felt like a fairy at the BAFTAs tonight #baftakids #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272885832241790977 proxy (107).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Great meeting @planetjedward at the BAFTAs, really nice guys! #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272868810581737472 A8lToRBCQAAgxyk.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Me and @AJSawyer at the BAFTAs :) #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272841203651854338 proxy (108).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "With Thomas Brodie-Sangster at the BAFTAs #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/272837841367744513 Proxy (112).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "Squeeee!! Liverpool eye.".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/273186819875667968 Proxy (1113).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "What a great night. So blessed to have been able to support my amazing cast members in celebrating a great H".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/273184454640562176 proxy70.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I love this flowery little Willow Jenks top for House of Anubis season 3! Really loving some of my outfits :".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273250616015466496 proxy (114).jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "House of Anubis red carpet interview with @AlexShipppp about season three:".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273240058436403200 A8q8mjXCMAAUbuG.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Thanks to everyone who voted for House of Anubis for kids choice at the #kidsbaftas!! We have the best fans ever :) xx".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273238097913851904 A8q6IoBCAAA5SPk.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "My first red carpet #baftakids #houseofanubis".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273235384744411136 proxy71.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "House of Anubis #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273222040750796800 proxy72.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "On the Wheel of Liverpool in my ladybird onesie".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273185137070592000 willowjuyr.jpg A9JqJNQCMAI_WoW.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "("Strike a pose")".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/275399233627107329 209104243d4111e2891a22000a9d0ec6_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Today, @smallkane and I learnt how to tie a tie...today was a good day".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/275570379148386304 807d90dc3d9611e28b4622000a9e2975_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Tasie and Klariza's Sunday bar with every topping!!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/275724476820373504 Louisa-Connolly-Burnham-Season-3-House-Of-Anubis-Willow-Jenks.jpg ba43c1e03f8211e2a0d522000a1f970a_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "In my trailer, dressed in one of Willow's crazier outfits, ready for a day of filming House of Anubis :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/276612592590540800 20312e023f8311e2bd9022000a1fa522_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Loving all the crazy beading on this jacket :) #houseofanubis #willowjenks".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/276612332807917569 4cc984ee3f3511e29d6522000a9f134c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Candy canes from @flowerofmemory :) Thanks Rahie! Incredible House of Anubis ".Tweeted by Louisa: "Candy canes from @flowerofmemory :) Thanks Rahie! Incredible House of Anubis ".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/276471651305136128 29cf09563f3411e28dc722000a1fbcbc_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "The awesome festive socks the House of Anubis costume department gave me to keep my tootsies warm on set :D".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/276469730813018112 87139d883fdf11e283e622000a1fb86d 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “With @tasieD and @LouisaCBurnham”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/276778110547021824 cc16eb0e3ff011e280ff22000a9e2923_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Lets not forget about my other lady hamster Pippy :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/276809393574670336 A9noVAGCcAIAmIJ.jpg|Tweeted by "@FAN_Burnham" and replied by Louisa: "(“@FAN_Burnham: @LouisaCBurnham What a small, beautiful girl .. pic.twitter.com/fw32Rfyw”) haha what a chubby happy little ballerina I was :D".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/277510394736672768 1a058664439711e2b13b22000a9f18e8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "I love my phantom of the opera top :) #stagey".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/278497254657097729 A97JmeJCcAEkXqy.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Thank you for my wonderful Christmas presents @smileysophie4ev :) You're a great fan!!! Lots of love!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/278881889698344960 A-NZ56VCEAAD1Kw.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "House of Anubis Christmas do!". It's also her new Twitter profile picture. Follow her on Twitter at "@LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/280166453267795968 A-ZhSgcCUAAwbyy.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Lime Pictures Party".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/281018997326106624 A-n3Es5CUAAttDo.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Wearing my hedgehog slippers on set :D".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/282028111820902400 A_LAz9hCUAA_SiK.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Back at home by the fire in my Christmas dress :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/284501725388361732 A_Su8N4CUAI92RK.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Can't wait to start filming series 2 of 'Wolfblood' in February and getting my Shannon back on :) #wolfbloodcbbc #cbbc".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/285045025967067136 A_aiuC2CAAA6OeW.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Dorothy".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/285594538301587456 A_4kaSqCIAE7axG.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Our last House of Anubis season 3 read-through! Wearing the hat @AJSawyer got me for Christmas :) #houseofanubis #hoa".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/287707460293238785 A_76vUlCEAATBiE.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "Oh hey House of Anubis :)".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/287943117078925314 asdas.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis